Unofficially
by vivi749
Summary: Came out of the experimental job. Spoilers for season four. M for graphic sexual content.


This one came out of The Experimental Job. Note: there is explicit sex between two female characters below. If it isn't your thing, that's cool, just push the back button. I don't own Leverage.

* * *

><p>Nate and Sophie sat at his table, relaxing. It was late evening. The rest of the team had gone home, leaving them to their own devices.<p>

"So how'd you do at the station?" Nate had vaguely heard Sophie and Eliot's conversation but he'd been focusing pretty heavily on Zilgrim at that point so he hadn't really heard the whole thing.

"Well, we got the information about Schaevel's death. Oh, and I got hit on." Nate's head whipped around. "By a woman," Sophie added, and had a hard time not laughing at his expression.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I think you heard me Nate."

"Yeah, but I don't think it exactly got through. Why'd she do that?" Realising after the fact that this could be considered insulting, he backpedaled. "I mean, obviously I'm not surprised people hit on you. But… what brought it on?"

"Eliot did. He asked her out to coffee, sort of suggesting that he'd trade a date and possibly more for a look at the files, and she handed them to me, saying that anyone who knew her would expect a woman to be taking her out."

"Oh crap." Nate dropped his head into his hands. "Soph, now you have to at least go for coffee with the woman. And what if she expects more?"

"Three things Nate. First, coffee isn't exactly a hardship, especially since she is rather good looking and I like her personality. Second, I don't sleep with anyone unless it's my choice. Third, why do you care? Or are you going to stop pretending this is all still just sex." She waved a hand, indicating his apartment. For as much time as she spent here between work and play, she was practically living here.

"Uh, in reply to the first statement, you think she's good looking?"

Sophie sighed. Men. "Nate, you know I'm bisexual. I've made no secret of the fact. It would be a bit to my detriment if I weren't, since I need to be able to play women as well as men. If you had a problem with that, you probably should have said something a lot sooner."

He raised his hands, a 'hey, I'm not judging' gesture, and then said "I don't have a problem with it. Not at all. I mean, when I was in seminary they tried to beat it into us that it was wrong, but it was just another of many lessons that didn't stick. I just… are you going to sleep with her?"

Sophie tilted her head and studied him. "Wouldn't that make you angry?"

He swallowed. If he said yes, then it meant he had to admit that they were more than just 'friends with benefits'. If he said no, he'd be lying. And Sophie was very very good at picking up on his lies. An idea struck. "Well, she is a cop. I'd worry that she might decide to arrest you. Or hurt you in some way. We can't be too careful, not with the" he pointed toward the ceiling "surveillance and stuff. Someone is out to get us. What if she was involved?"

"You think an officer of the Boston Police force is involved in this?" She indicated the ceiling as well.

"Well, truthfully, I have no idea. But it'd be far from the strangest thing that's ever happened around here."

"Well if you're so worried, maybe you should supervise. That's what you like to do, right?"

If she'd liked the expression on his face at the beginning of this conversation, she loved this one. Shock wasn't nearly strong enough a word. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he finally managed to ask "Did you just suggest I watch you have sex with another woman?"

"Well you were the one that was worried. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as I keep needing to remind you. But if you don't think so," she shrugged "I guess you'll just have to watch."

Nate swallowed hard. "I seriously doubt she'd go for that Soph. Not everybody's an exhibitionist." That last part came out a bit accusatory; she had a habit of luring him into sex and only afterward would he realise she'd neglected to close his curtains, or lock the door. She'd argued that a locked door wouldn't stop any of the team; he'd countered that contrary to popular belief, they weren't the only people he associated with. What if Maggie had walked in, or Sterling?

"Nate, you'd be surprised how many women's fantasies include being watched. With a partner, or alone," she added. She just couldn't help it; she wanted to see that expression again. She got her wish.

"Are you deliberately attempting to make me die of shock today?" he asked.

She just grinned. "Are you in or not? Assuming she is."

"I thought you said she was gay. How's she going to react to a guy being there? Even if I'm not involved, which I'm assuming is the case."

"I said she hit on me. I don't know that she's resolutely gay. And I'd tend to leave your involvement in that scenario up to her. Wouldn't bother me any. Wouldn't be the first time I've shared a man with another woman."

"Tara?" She raised an eyebrow at his guess. Apparently he'd been paying more attention than she thought.

"Yep."

He nodded. After a few seconds he said "This… thing, it can't happen until after we finish with Zilgrim. I mean, do the coffee thing if you like, but… we should really be focussing on the job."

She gave him a look. "Like you were when you were staring at my ass? With Eliot and Hardison here, I might add. Didn't anyone ever teach you to look discreetly?"

"Wait, so you aren't giving me shit for doing it, you're giving me shit for getting caught?"

"Nate, I'm a criminal. Getting caught is considered a bad thing. You don't think Eliot or Hardison looks?" For a second she considered putting Parker on that list too. The girl had made a comment about Tara being hot shortly after the woman had first worked with them, and Sophie had never forgotten.

"Okay, okay, I'll be more discreet. But to be fair, that skirt looks really good on you. And you have a nice ass. I'm just saying."

She smiled. "Bedtime. You have an early day tomorrow, remember?"

"Are you staying?" He tried not to show how badly he wanted her to be there. He was pretty sure she knew anyway.

"Yeah. No point going home. I'll just have to come back here in the morning to get you all fixed up."

"You know, I can pick out my own disguises, Sophie."

"Right, like at Beck's mansion? Did you ever make that up to me, by the way? You did lie."

He thought for a second, and then said "I'll make it up to you tonight." He kissed her and she followed him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So I sort of told her what we do." Nate looked horrified and she said quickly "No! Not that we're all thieves. Just that we operate sort of… adjacent to the law. She was fine with it. More than fine, actually. She said, quote: 'Anyone who takes out the bastards making this country worse is an ally of mine.' She actually offered to help if needed."<p>

She could already see him considering the usefulness of this, turning it over and around inside his head, examining it like a puzzle piece, trying to see where it would fit.

"I also told her that I'm in something of a relationship, and that my… partner was nervous about me going out with someone else. I honestly didn't suggest it, not even in a roundabout way Nate. But she told me to 'bring him along as eye candy' if that was my preference. I almost choked on my tea."

He smiled. "So now I'm classed as eye candy, huh?"

Sophie shrugged. "You're easy on the eyes." A second later her brain filled in the second part of the sentence before she could stop it. _And hard on the heart_.

"When?" he asked.

"After the job, remember? That was your stipulation."

He nodded. "So let's get this done."

* * *

><p>Nate shifted his feet. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this combination of nervous and turned on in his life. Sophie unlocked her apartment and stepped inside, flicking on a light and dropping her keys on a side table. After about thirty seconds of Nate following her around like a lost puppy she handed him a glass of scotch and sat him on the couch, telling him to stay there and handing him the remote for her television.<p>

They'd decided on Sophie's apartment for this because there was just no way they were inviting a cop into Nate's place, and once Detective Grayson (Jordan, Sophie mentally reminded herself) had found out about their… less than legal endeavors she'd been just as hesitant to have them at her place. Sophie's apartment was pretty much neutral ground; no one here had any reason to suspect her of being anything but ordinary. Also, there was an underground parking lot with an elevator that meant Jordan wouldn't even have to walk through the lobby.

After putting a few last touches on her bedroom and lighting a few candles (in glass vases, so she wouldn't need to watch them all the time) she went back out to the living room. Nate was still sitting where she'd left him. She took his glass and refilled it and then sat down beside him.

After seeing him glance at the clock for a second time, she said in an exasperated tone of voice "Nate, relax. God, you'd think you've never done this before."

He looked at her incredulously. "I haven't."

"You've honestly never had sex with two people at once?" She looked as upset at that fact as she had been when Parker had told them she'd never been to a costume party.

"No, Sophie. Most guys only fantasize about this stuff. It doesn't actually happen," he said.

"And once again I'm reminded that where I come from is far more interesting than here." She shook her head.

"Uh, Soph, I don't think geographical location has a lot to do with it."

"Actually it does. Certain places are… less constrained than others."

"Certain people are," he muttered.

She just smiled. "And we have significantly more fun."

The doorbell rang. Nate jumped. Sophie nearly fell over laughing at him. She went to answer the door, still giggling. It was fun seeing him off balance.

"Hi, Jordan, come in," she said. "Let me take your coat."

Jordan smiled. "Nice place." She followed Sophie into the living room and eyed Nate, sitting there. He stood and offered his hand. She shook it. "You're the sort of boyfriend, huh?" she asked.

"Nate," he said. He glanced over at Sophie. "Sort of boyfriend?" he asked.

Sophie shrugged. "You'll do. Here," she said, handing Jordan a glass of red wine. She refilled Nate's drink and then sat down with a glass of wine herself.

"Good job on that kid. I'm glad you put a stop to what he was doing. Cops hate it when scum like that walk because of having friends in high places. It's an insult to the work we do." She addressed the comment to Sophie, but included Nate in the glance.

"Thanks for the help, actually. Apparently Detective Bonanno was busy," Nate said wryly.

"His son had a soccer tournament. He's out of state." She hesitated, then said "You were the ones that took down the guys that shot him down there a while back, weren't you?"

Nate looked at Sophie, and then nodded. "Soph was away most of that, but yeah, we were involved. He's a good man, and he could have had me arrested more than once. But he didn't because he knew what we were doing was right. He didn't deserve what happened. So we stepped in."

"Well he's watching his kid play soccer now because of you guys. So on his behalf, thanks."

Nate nodded and finished his drink. After a few seconds Sophie said "We need some rules. I'm not sure how you want this to go. I know you agreed to Nate being here, for which I'm sure he's grateful." When Nate missed that cue she gave him a shove.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Zoned out there for a sec," he said quickly. "Thanks."

Sophie was eyeing him and shaking her head in disbelief. Jordan saw the expression and smiled. "He needs some training yet, huh?" she asked, taking another sip of her wine. It was good.

Sophie looked at her. "A lot of training still. And he's been married already. You'd think he'd still have some left over."

"Yeah right. It fades unless you keep reminding them. That's why you have to tell them to pick up their socks every day."

Sophie tilted her head. "You've been married, haven't you?"

Jordan nodded. "Big mistake. Both of us were control freaks. Didn't end well. He still won't talk to me."

Sophie shrugged. "His loss."

"Nate can watch. For now, at least." Jordan watched Nate for a second. "Maybe if he behaves himself we'll let him play later."

Sophie's smile of agreement was far too sadistic for Nate's taste. He already knew she liked to torture him. Apparently this was a new way of doing that.

"Switch me seats, Nate," Sophie said.

"Why?" She just raised an eyebrow. He sighed. Apparently behaving meant doing what she said without question.

Sophie perched on the couch and then indicated the seat beside her, inviting Jordan to join her there. Once the other woman was sitting down Sophie ran a hand up her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Jordan tried to deepen the kiss and Sophie let her, opening her lips slightly and teasing at the corner of the other woman's mouth with her tongue.

Jordan curled one hand into Sophie's hair and allowed the other to drift over the woman's midsection and ribs. A couple of seconds later she felt the other woman's hands at the buttons of her blouse, which was a bit impressive since she hadn't stopped the kiss to do it. Jordan's head was spinning slightly, and there was no way it was the wine because she could drink most of her fellow officers under the table. Sophie's lips against hers and Sophie's hands, which were now in direct contact with her skin, were driving her absolutely insane.

Jordan stopped the kiss for a few seconds to breathe and then said "Take this off," tugging at Sophie's shirt. The woman complied and Jordan paused to wish she wasn't taken, because damn. Sophie was wearing a red bra that was mostly lace, and her nipples were visible through the fabric, hardening as the cooler air of the apartment hit them. Jordan couldn't help but bend down and take one of them in her mouth. Sophie gasped.

"Oh, yes please. Don't stop that," Sophie said, pushing at the blouse on Jordan's shoulders. Jordan smiled and continued what she was doing, switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. After a minute she pulled back. Sophie took the opportunity to look her over. The black bra she had on was utilitarian, but the contrast with her skin tone made up for it. "You're beautiful," Sophie said, running her hands up Jordan's sides and then allowing them to drift lightly over her breasts.

Jordan grimaced. "Not in comparison to you." She looked Sophie up and down. With the flush in her cheeks from the stimulation she'd been receiving she almost glowed.

"You are too. Ask him," Sophie said, indicating Nate, who was watching the two of them with wide eyes.

"You both are, actually," said Nate. "This is like watching art in motion. Strength and grace."

Jordan gave him a look. "What are you, a poet?"

Sophie laughed. "No, but he knows his art. He chased me over most of Europe after some of the most beautiful artworks in the world." She reached out and pushed a bra strap down off of Jordan's shoulder, kissing the spot where it had rested. "Take this off," she said, kissing her way further down. Jordan complied, and then moaned a bit when Sophie took one of her nipples in her mouth. Between her soft lips and the heat of her mouth combined with the way she was using her teeth and tongue, she soon had Jordan writhing in pleasure.

Jordan reached behind Sophie and undid the clasp on her bra, sliding it down over the other woman's shoulders and dropping it on the coffee table. Sophie murmured something but Jordan didn't catch it. "What?"

Sophie sighed and released the nipple she'd been teasing, enjoying the way it stiffened even more as her breath hit it. "I said, do you want to move to a bed?"

Truthfully, Jordan couldn't have cared less where they were as long as they continued what they'd been doing. But she said "Sure."

Sophie smiled and stood up, taking Jordan by the hand and leading her into the bedroom. Nate followed, and Sophie kissed him lightly on the lips before telling him to have a seat in an easy chair over by the window.

Sophie pulled down the zipper at the side of her skirt, letting the thin material slide down her legs. The panties she was wearing were a match to the bra Jordan had removed off of her in the living room. Jordan followed suit, shedding her pants before pushing Sophie down onto the bed. She dropped to her knees and started kissing her way up Sophie's thighs. The other woman's hands were in her hair, and she was murmuring encouragement. Becoming bolder with every motion, Jordan dragged a hand down the middle of Sophie's panties, noting how wet they were already. When her finger passed over the woman's clit she actually bucked her hips a bit. Jordan followed the same path as her finger had taken with her tongue, and was rewarded by a guttural moan. She shifted the panties to the side and stroked a finger through Sophie's wet heat, and then sank one finger inside. Sophie cried out. "More," she begged. Jordan smiled and added a second finger, and then continued teasing Sophie's clit with her tongue. After a couple of seconds Sophie said something that Jordan was pretty sure was a different language, and shed her underwear entirely, lying back and draping her legs over Jordan's shoulders. Jordan took the invitation and replaced her fingers with her tongue briefly, sighing at the taste. This was one of the reasons why she loved sex with a woman.

Judging by the woman's moans, Jordan had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she came. She slid two fingers back inside and curled them forward, trying to find just the right spot. She knew she'd found it when Sophie's whole upper body lifted off the bed for a second. She kept massaging it, varying the pressure now and then so it wouldn't have time to get used to any one type of stimulation, and then attacked Sophie's clit again with her tongue. Less than a minute later Sophie began crying out as her orgasm washed over her. Jordan moved with her, keeping up the stimulation until the other woman finally shied away from her touch.

* * *

><p>Sophie felt… shattered. Like a million little pieces of her were floating around the room. She was pretty sure she needed to breathe but had no idea how. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.<p>

After about a minute, Jordan said "You all right?"

Sophie nodded distractedly. "I'm okay. I'm just… I'm okay," she said again, waving a hand idly.

Jordan laughed. "Been a while since somebody's done that properly?" She spared a glance at Nate over in the corner. He'd undone his pants in an effort to take some of the pressure off his cock, which was aching right now.

Sophie continued her study of the ceiling and nodded slowly. Jordan crawled up beside her. "Give it a few minutes, you'll be ready for more."

Sophie looked at her in astonishment. "I couldn't come again for all the tea in China. Believe me."

Jordan looked her over. "Believe me. I've probably done this a lot more than you. You could come as many times as I want you to. Of course, you might walk bowlegged for a few days."

Sophie just shook her head, turning over to face the other woman. "Your turn."

Jordan had to admit that while Sophie may not have had as much experience at this, she was definitely no amateur. Within minutes she had Jordan squirming in helpless pleasure as she explored her body with her tongue. Nate had finally given up the battle and started jacking himself, clearly unable to take the pressure anymore.

When Sophie finally made her way down between Jordan's legs and removed her underwear, Jordan was ready to explode. Less than a minute later she stiffened and did her best not to scream as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

* * *

><p>"You all right over there?" Sophie gave Nate a smile. She'd noticed him jacking himself off but hadn't said anything. First, she'd been busy. But second, and more importantly, it would help him get used to the idea of getting himself off in front of her, which was something she'd tried to get him to do once and he'd been adamantly opposed.<p>

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I'm going to get another drink. My throat is dry."

"Hey, grab the bottle of wine and our glasses will you? Oh, and the fruit salad from the fridge."

He thought about asking why she wanted to eat fruit salad in bed, but then shrugged it off. It wasn't her strangest habit, that was certain.

When he returned he set the bowl down on the bed beside Sophie and then handed her refilled wine glass to her. Then he went back and got both his and Jordan's drinks.

"Thanks," Jordan said, taking a long drink and then snagging a strawberry out of the bowl.

Nate smiled in answer and turned to go back to the chair but Sophie stopped him, pulling him down to sit beside her. "Here," she said, feeding him a piece of pineapple. He smiled and she said "What?"

He grinned. "Pineapple Jordan. New flavour."

Jordan groaned and threw a pillow at him. "You are exactly the type of guy that made me decide to only date women."

"Hey," Nate protested, "I didn't say it was a bad flavour. I like it."

"Still," Jordan said, and ate a piece of watermelon.


End file.
